


Late Night Pool

by kingmalkin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmalkin/pseuds/kingmalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is really good at pool and Gabe likes the way his ass looks in his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and also really shitty at the end and fast and had like no build up or whatever but i lost creativity and i just wanted this to be finished.

The soft murmur of a local bar was refreshing to Gabriel Landeskog. By now, the captain of the Avalanche was used to the screeching of fans during hockey games but it was always such a relief to have a night of quiet. Although his “quiet” meant bar talk, it was still calming and something of a treat.  


He wasn’t alone, either. He and some of the boys had decided to go out together. It was his idea; he enjoyed being peaceful with other people, especially the boys, if that made any sense.  


He was sitting at the bar, his hand curled loose around his glass of beer, watching Matt Duchene, Nathan MacKinnon, Tyson Barrie, and Ryan O’Reilly play pool against each other. Matt and Nate were winning by a long shot; Dutchy was amazing at pool. Nate was lucky to have him on his team, seeing as how he fumbled the cue ball every time he tried to shoot.  


Gabe had skipped out on pool due to the fact that he sucked at the game and that he was the odd man out. There couldn’t be a team of three against a team of two, that just didn’t work. Besides, he liked watching the boys and the quirks they had. Nate would bite his lip and his tongue would stick out when he concentrated, Tyson, as dumb as it was, would high five himself, Ryan pumped his fist like scoring a goal at a game. But Matt was different. He didn’t have anything quirky. He was calm and collected and knew what he was doing. His confidence was alluring. Gabe liked to look at him. Especially when he bent over the table.  


It was always a treat to watch Matt’s body angle itself over the pool table, his fingers sliding up the pole to position it against the cue ball. Gabe loved the way his pants squeezed his ass. He couldn’t help but drool.  


The captain gulped down his beer when he saw the boys set down their pool sticks and head toward him. They surrounded him with warm laughter and halfhearted embraces. Except someone was missing. Gabe peered around the big broad shoulders of Ryan O’Reilly as the boys took their seats, spotting Matt lingering by the pool table. He had set up another game, even though he had no one to play with.  


Gabe mumbled something of a “be right back” before departing the group, leaving his bar stool empty for Barrie to claim. He meandered over to Matt with his thumbs hooked into his pockets and his shoulders squared. But the closer he got, the looser he felt. He pulled his hands from his pockets and placed them gingerly upon his centerman’s hips. He compressed his pelvis against the other’s arse and leaned forward, stomach brushing over back. He didn’t care if anyone saw but he could feel Matt’s muscles tense.  


“Dutchy, why don’t you come and join us? Are you feeling okay?” Gabe pried, his lips breathing warm air between Matt’s shoulders.  


Matt shook Gabe’s mouth from his back but the captain could tell he wasn’t trying hard enough. “Just wanted to have some alone time, which you rudely interrupted,” He snorted. Most Canadians lack accents but Matt’s was thick and heavy. It was evident in every word he spoke. Gabe adored it.  


The captain huffed and stretched forward, planting small kisses along the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of Matt’s shaggy black hair tickle the bridge of his nose. Matt relaxed. “What’s on your mind, Dutch? Can’t be anything good. You’re always itching to celebrate after winning a game, whether it’s pool or hockey,” Gabe breathed into Matt’s skin.  


“Nothing, Gabe. I told you, I just wanted some alone time,” Matt mumbled, his grip on his pool stick slackening. He leaned backward into Gabe, his rear pressing against his hips. He could feel the outline of his captain’s bulge.  


Gabriel grunted and slid his hands underneath Matt’s shirt, his fingertips skating across his abdomen. He traced the lines of his abs which ushered a smirk from the Forward. “If you really must know, meet me in the bathroom and I’ll show you what’s on my mind,” The Canadian muttered before slipping out beneath Gabe and weaving his way into the bathroom.  


Gabe casted a wary glance over at the bar where the boys were laughing heartily. He wasn’t worried that they would notice his and Dutchy’s absence but Nate was still sober, seeing as how he was nineteen and couldn’t drink. He would notice but hopefully not bring it up. Nathan wasn’t the kind of guy to do something like that.  


When he stepped into the bathroom, Matt wasn’t there. His heart sank and his stomach twisted, fearing that the forward had tricked him instead. He should have been expecting it. Matt was aloof yet confident and he liked to keep to himself most of the time and he was way out of Gabe’s league. Many would disagree but it was true. Matt was the mysterious dark-haired stranger and Gabe was the boy-next-door.  


The captain almost swelled with relief when he heard the creak of a stall door and saw Matt hanging on the edge, hips cocked. A sultry grin fell upon his lips and he beckoned Gabe closer to him, which he eagerly obliged. Gabe’s pelvis knocks against Matt’s and his hands fall on top of his pecs. He tilted his head back to feel Matt’s breath skirt across the surface of his skin, snuggling his torso into his teammate’s hands.  


Matt’s lips left burning imprints on his throat and his fingers skated underneath his t-shirt; he had always been good with his hands. They wasted no time stumbling into a stall and removing clothing from each other’s bodies. Gabe almost slipped and fell into the toilet but Matt’s strong arms swooped around him, fingers splayed against his back. They settled, leaning into one another, lips melting together.  


Gabe could feel Dutchy’s fingertips sliding across his spine, fitting into the dips of the small of his back. The Swede cocked his head back and offered up his neck to which Duchene obliges. He drew his mouth down his throat and Gabe’s breath hitched. He had never had sex as passionate as this in his entire life, let alone in the bathroom of a bar.  


“Ah, Dutch, put the condom on now. I need it and we don’t have a lot of time,” Gabe huffed.  


His partner grunted into his throat, teeth grazing his skin, “Fuck them. I want to take my time with you. Besides, they’re getting drunk, we have all the time in the world.” Before Gabe could argue, Dutchy’s tugging their shirts off and unbuckling his pants. “Come on, suck my cock. Your mouth is practically begging for it,” He twined his fingers through Gabe’s hair and traced another around his lips, pulling him to his knees.  


Gabe didn't hesitate when he engulfs Matt. He pumped his mouth around his length, stopping occasionally to slip his tongue up the underside. He held Matt’s cock in his fist and flicked his tongue against the head, ushering a gasp from the Canadian and a tighter grip in Gabe’s hair. He bucked his hips into Landeskog’s face.  


Gabe pulled away. “Dutchy, please. I need to feel you inside me,” He whined.  


A sigh seeped from Matt’s lungs and he lifted Gabe to his feet. “Alright, fine,” He puffed, turning the Swede. Gabe didn’t look at his teammate as he wrapped a condom around his cock. He felt Matt’s hands hook around his hips as he readied himself.  


There was a soft puff of breath as Matt pushed into Gabe, slowly, and stopped when his pelvis compressed against the curve of his ass. The Canadian’s chest fell against Gabe’s spine and his lips found the back of his neck, “God, Landy, your ass is so tight.”  


Matt’s slow thrusts into Gabe caused him to moan. He hadn’t felt something like this in a long time. “Landy, you gotta be quiet. Someone might hear,” Matt whispered, spreading his hand on top of Gabe’s mouth to muffle his moans.  


Landy’s eyes fluttered as his stomach contracts. He held his breath but it didn’t stop anything as his come striped the bathroom floor. At the same time, Dutch’s thrusts became harder and deeper. He grunted and Gabe felt his orgasm shudder through his body. Gabe lost his breath as Matt pulled out, peeling the condom off. The two dress, tugging on their shirts and hiking up their pants. As they were leaving the bathroom, Matt tossed the condom away.  


Gabe stopped Dutchy from pushing open the door, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting small kisses on his neck. A fit of small giggles bubbled from his lips and he kissed the top of Gabe’s head, sucking in the scent of his shampoo and the musk of the bar.  


“Feel better, Dutch?” Gabe purred into his collarbone.  


“Much,” He crooned.  


When they joined the others at the bar, their absence wasn’t commented on. Rather, Tyson offered drinks to both of them which they nursed throughout the night; they were already drunk enough off each other.  


“Dutch, you look like you just had sex,” Tyson slurred as he patted his flushed cheeks.  


Matt and Gabe shared a glance.  


Ryan snorted from his other side, “Tyson, you must be wasted. The only sex Dutchy’s had in the past month has been with his hand.”


End file.
